Nothing Stays The Same
by ohyou'reinmyveins26
Summary: The year is 1942, early March. The United States had recently joined the War, World War II to be exact. Before the war, Spencer and Toby figured they had all the time in the world to figure things out and see where they wanted to go in the future. But with Toby being enlisted in the military, he could be called off at any time. Where does the time go when nothing stays the same?
1. Little Black Box

***A/N:** Okay, here is the very first chapter of this Spoby story. I hope it makes you have as many feelings as I did while I was writing it and playing In My Veins on an endless loop. Enjoy guys. (:

***Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any characters in this writing, future characters added in may be owned by me but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.*

* * *

**Nothing Stays the Same.**

**Chapter 1. Little Black Box**

The blue eyed boy held her hand in his, he couldn't believe that his beautiful Spencer was his and he would make her his for the rest of their lives. He would always want to be with her, to hold her, to make her happy for as long as they lived.

Spencer smiled up at him, "Okay, why are we in the park again?" she asked him.

"I told you. I wanted to have a special picnic with you. It's a beautiful day, what better way to spend it than with my beautiful girl." he commented, before leaning in and giving her a little kiss.

Toby had everything all planned out, waiting for this day had filled him with anticipation and an excitement that only her love brought him. He let go of Spencer's hand only to set out the red checkered blanket that they brought with them while Spencer began to take out things from the basket. She set out the sandwiches and the bottles of Coca-Cola. When everything was all set she looked up at Toby and held up one of the bottles, "You're going to have to help open these you know? Only your strong hands could do the job..." she said with a smirk playing about on her lips.

Toby chuckled lightly and took the bottle from her hand, and with a single twist the cap popped off of the bottle, only to have her hand him the other one. "You know it isn't that hard..." he teased her as he popped the cap off of that bottle too.

Spencer laughed, "Of course I know... I just like to watch you work. Always have and always will..." she told him before she leaned over and gave him a little peck on the lips. "Now, I'm starving, and I would like to know what the brilliant hands of Toby Cavanaugh have created today."

Toby smiled as he unwrapped one of the sandwiches, "It's no masterpiece, but these so called brilliant hands have made ham sandwiches. Enjoy." He handed her the sandwich. Ham sandwiches were classic, even if you had hardly any cooking experience you could make them.

She smiled at him, knowing that this was the boy she would want to spend forever with if she were given the opportunity. He made her so happy, even in such a dark time. With the War going on, she knew happiness wasn't something that was felt for everyone, and she was thankful for ever moment spent with him, as she knew he could be called off to serve in the War at any moment. Just like most every other guy of age.

Their little picnic went on with casual conversation and a few games that were like their tradition, including Scrabble, something that Spencer was good at, but Toby had managed to beat her once or twice.

Toby was putting things back into the wooden picnic basket. The only item that hadn't been touched the whole time of their little date was the box that held something special, which was safely put away in pocket of his jacket.

Suddenly the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter more, the anticipation welling up inside of him about to burst. he knew if he didn't do it now then he may lose his chance.

"Hey, Spence. Would you do me a favor and grab that end of the blanket for me?" he asked, as he pushed himself up so he was now on his knees.

"Sure." she said, standing up to get the other end of the checkered blanket.

While she was turned away from him he stood and walked behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist from behind and he began to pull her away from their spot.

She laughed, "What are you doing? You're leaving a lot of stuff behind." she said as she walked with him, allowing him to guide her.

"Don't worry about that. I've got the most important thing I brought right here in my arms." he said, before he turned her around. They were now standing by the little duck pond. To others, it looked like nothing special, but to Toby and Spencer this spot held sentimental value. It was where they had had their first kiss a little over a year and a half ago.

Spencer wanted to kiss him but he put his finger to her lips as if he knew what she was thinking.

The male took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, "Spencer, you know how much I love you. How much I care about you. How long I waited for someone as wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny, goofy, as you, to come into my life. And now, I know that that is exactly how I would want to spend the rest of my life, next to you." he said.

At that moment, the brunette stood there in shock, she could feel tears of joy begin to form in the corners of her eyes.

The boy bent down on one knee, his heart racing though he was sure that this was what he wanted, forever and always. He pulled the little black box out of his jacket, opening it's velvety lid to reveal a stunning diamond on a perfect silver band.

Spencer's breath caught in her throat and the world seemed like it stopped spinning, and the only thing that existed were her and Toby and this moment. Like she could stand there forever and know that he would always love her as she would always love him.

"Spencer Avery Hastings, will you marry me?" said the blue eyed male. His heart had been beating so fast he was afraid it would suddenly stop if she said no. No, he knew it would stop. Toby had waited so long and he hoped she would say yes.

She stood there, not knowing what to say. She loved him, she wanted to be with him forever, she wanted to have his children, and be able to call herself Spencer Cavanaugh.

"Yes." she said, a huge smile on her face.

As if in disbelief, Toby repeated her, "Yes?"

"YES!" she shouted back, even happier than before. A tear slid down her face as her now future husband stood up in front of her and pulled her into him, kissing her like he had never felt her lips before, never wanting to let go.

When they broke the kiss, he pulled his face away from hers only a little. "I love you." he whispered against her lips.

* * *

***A/N:** Okay, so super super bad ending for Chapter 1. Gosh. I'm sorry. Again. Another bad bad ending. I will get better! haha. But as always, leave me reviews, favorites are appreciated as well . (: And Chapter 2 will be up soon... Keep in mind that the more reviews and feedback that I get, the faster I may put Chapter 2 out there. Thanks guys! (:


	2. The House of Hastings

***Full A/N at the end. But here is Chapter 2 of Nothing Stays The Same. Enjoy! (:**

***Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Sara Shepard as well as the writers of the tv show. Future characters may belong to me, but we will cross that bridge when we get there.

* * *

Nothing Stays The Same

Chapter 2. "The House of Hastings"

All it took was the "I Love You." Nothing more. She was forever his. And soon she would make his last name her own.

After the picnic the newly engaged pair went to the Hastings' Manor to share the news with her family. All hopes were high that they would be happy for her, though she expected the worst out of Melissa who was never too fond of Toby. Then again, the whole family always thought she could do better, but eventually they warmed up to him.

When they walked up to the door hand in hand she looked up at him and smiled. "Ready?" she asked, a little smile on her face. Of course Spencer was nervous to tell her parents. A million questions were running through her head. _How will dad react? What will he think? What about mom? And Melissa?_ But before her brain could psych her out of going through with it, she told herself that the only thing that mattered was that she and Toby loved each other, and nothing could change that.

She opened the door and they walked in the home.

It was no secret that the Hastings family had money, even through times that were harsh, they always had plenty. The Hastings Manor was a lavish farm-house style home, set on 30 acres of land. It had an upstairs and down stairs, with a balcony for most of the bedrooms upstairs and the yard was fenced in, thanks to the handy work of Toby Cavanaugh.

Spencer's mother was in the kitchen, Melissa by her side, and her father was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper, his reading glasses toward the edge of his nose like they always were when he read the paper.

Each of them looked up when they heard the door open and saw Spencer and Toby.

"Oh, glad you're back home Spence. Always nice to see you as well Toby." Spencer's mom said over her shoulder as she continued chopping the vegetables for the night's dinner.

Toby smiled at the woman who wasn't always the kindest to him, but when she was, she made him feel like part of the family. "Always wonderful to see you Mrs. Hastings."

Spencer took in a breath, "Um. Mom, Dad, Melissa. Can you all come in the living room. I, we, have an announcement to make." The brunette had a smile on her face as she spoke.

At first her mom was hesitant to move, wondering what they would be announcing. Could she be pregnant? The last thing they needed was for their little girl to be pregnant before she was married. The rumors would flying all over town and they didn't need that kind of label. Nothing shy of perfection would be accepted in the house of Hastings.

Soon enough the family was seated on the sofa in the living room, Toby and Spencer standing in front of them.

Their eyes seemed to burn into the soul with the gaze that was given from her parents. Melissa on the other hand just sat there, her arms crossed over her chest, playing it off like she had no interest in anything Spencer would have to say.

After Spencer was standing there, fiddling her thumbs nervously and chewing on the inside of her lip, for a few minutes, Toby gave her a little nudge and her father cleared his throat.

"So... um, what we wanted to tell you all is that.. um... We're, getting married." Spencer said, holding up her hand to show the dazzling diamond ring that fit perfectly on her ring finger.

Spencer's father, Peter, smiled and laughed, "See, son. I told you she would say yes!" he directed towards Toby. Just a few days ago, Toby had met with Peter to ask permission to marry his daughter. Peter granted him permission and Toby was ecstatic. Peter now referred to him as "son".

The blue-eyed boy wrapped his arm around Spencer, who stood there with a grin plastered to her face. "Wait, dad. You knew?"

"Well of course I knew. He asked for my blessing like a true gentleman would." Peter remarked.

Mrs. Hastings then stepped into the conversation after having been sitting there smiling for a moment or two. "I knew too. Your father can't keep his mouth closed for long." she joked, still smiling.

"Well I didn't know. This is news to me." Melissa jumped in. "But, I'm happy for you Spence. I guess now I have to start calling you little brother - in - law now..." she said to Toby.

He just laughed, "Toby is still acceptable Melissa."

Melissa chuckled, "Good, because after a year and a half of calling you Toby, the other option is far too long."

Spencer smiled, her body still pressed to Toby's. She was so glad that the reaction from them was good and not anything like she had expected. Maybe the tough parent act was exactly what it was, an act, and not a sad reality.

For once, even Melissa was accepting things. She had never really warmed up to Toby as well as her parents did, but she always just threw the idea that Melissa was being protective out of the window. Spencer only thought Melissa was jealous, seeing as none of her engagements ever worked out well.

"So, have you two set a date?" Melissa asked.

Spencer and Toby looked at each other. Truthfully, they hadn't, and they didn't know what would be a good day because of the uncertainty of the world around them. One day he could be there, with Spencer, in the house they would buy, and the next day he could be on his way to the war zones.

"No, we haven't really thought about it..." she said. "But, we're open for suggestions."

At that, Melissa's face lit up, and Spencer had to admit that she was a little scared of what would come out of her sister's mouth.

"Can I plan the wedding?! I promise I won't screw anything up, please! That is all I'm asking."

Toby laughed at the sight of Melissa Hastings begging for something from her sister, whom she always tortured and taunted. "Spence, it could be a good idea."

"I don't know... I mean, I guess you could. BUT only if Mom helps you. I'm not sure just how much I trust you on this Mel." she said.

At that Spencer's mom cut in, "Now Spencer, why don't you give her the benefit of the doubt here. I won't have much time with work, you know that. Melissa won't mess things up, will you Melissa." she said, giving Melissa the stern Hastings look that could cut through a solid rock.

Melissa nodded, "Yes. I promise. Please Spencer... Give me the benefit of the doubt." she begged again.

Toby gave his future wife a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, "I think it's a good idea."

Spencer could never tell his blue eyes no. "Okay. Fine. But I swear Melissa, if you screw up my wedding I will never forgive you." she told her, putting emphasis on never.

"I need to go meet up with my friends, tell them the good news." Spencer said, looking at her gorgeous engagement ring. "I'll see you guys at dinner." she said, smiling and then she and Toby headed out of her house.

Toby waved them off and followed Spencer out.

Once they were outside, and out of ear-shot he said, "Okay, I didn't want to say this in front of Melissa, or your parents, but the thought of Melissa planning our wedding is kind of scary."

Spencer nodded, "Tell me about it." she sighed. "But, if she messes anything up I will kill her. We'll meet up later, kay?" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. I love you." he said as she pulled herself away from him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her passionately.

He felt her smile against his lips and he smiled in return.

She pulled herself away from him again. "Love you more." she said, before they parted and walked in separate directions. Toby toward his house, with Jenna, his step-sister. And Spencer toward Aria's house, her best friend.

The whole way she thought of how she would tell her the news, a huge grin on her face.

* * *

***A/N:** Okay, so last chapter's ending was better than this one. This chapter was really full of fluff, but I'm building up to the big big news and everything. I promise it's not just all insignificance and boringness. Big things will be happening, just trust me on this (; As always, reviews and favorites are always appreciated! Reviews on chapter 1 were so good, thanks so much guys! I hope that I can continue to please you!

Chapter 3 is sort of on stand still, I'm not sure when it will be posted, but hopefully soon. (:


	3. The Wedding Planner

***Full A/N at the end.**

***Some Ezria (sorry Jaria fans, but you may like a twist I have in later ;D) also, In NSTS Alison is living, she is not dead. I felt like that would help keep things interesting.**

***Disclaimer:** I do** NOT** own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Sara Shepard as well as the writers of the tv show. Future characters may belong to me, but we will cross that bridge when we get there.

* * *

Nothing Stays The Same

Chapter 3. The Wedding Planner

Spencer walked down the street toward Aria's house. The Fitzgerald house was certainly smaller than the Hastings' but it was certainly one of the larger ones in the town. All of the girls were certainly among the wealthier in Rosewood. Alison Dilaurentis, Aria Montgomery-Fitzgerald, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings; the inseparable friends. Each of them were different inside the group, but that's what kept them so close knit.

Spencer knew that all of the girls would be there, it was where they always hung out. And sure enough, when she walked through the fence to the back of the wrap around porch they all sat there.

"Finally." Aria said, looking up at Spencer who walked toward them with her right hand covering her left, knowing that Hanna would see it if she didn't hide it. Hanna always had an eye for things that shined.

Alison flicked one of her golden curls over her shoulder, "Maybe Toby had a little more planned today than a trip to the park."

The other girls giggled and Spencer wondered if Ali knew, she always did seem to know everything going on in their lives. No. She couldn't know.

"Ali. It was just a walk in the park." she reassured the girl, but Alison wasn't buying it and she just shook her head.

"Hm. I'm sure you took a walk in his park."

They all turned to Ali, mouths wide open and they were all laughing except for Spencer.

"Ali. It wasn't like that. Seriously.. don't joke."

Alison was not a force to be reckoned with, she liked having the upper hand, and she had ways of making sure it stayed that way. "Spencer. We all know that you've already done the dirty with Creep Cavanaugh. Was he at least good?"

At that Spencer began to grow furious, something about this just ticked her off. She and Toby did decide to wait, and what gave Alison Dilaurentis, of all people, to be judging her. "I'm not- We're not- Ali, this is getting insane. And I'd really appreciate if you would stop calling him that! I thought we were past that!" she said, frustrated.

Emily put her hand on Spencer's arm, "Spence, it was just a joke... calm down." she told her. Emily always had this soothing tone, she was the peace keeper of all the friends.

Spencer took a deep breath, let it out, then spoke. "Look, guys. I wanted to tell you all what-"

At that moment the porch door swung open and Ezra interrupted the girls. "Oh, hey girls. Sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to let Aria know that I brought home dinner. So, you won't have to cook tonight, love." he said, turning to Aria midway. He then kissed her on the top of the head and she smiled softly at him. Aria loved him, she grew to, at least.

Spencer wouldn't be the first of the girls to be married. Aria had an arranged marriage. Her parents, Ella and Byron, set her up with Ezra Fitzgerald. It was all a part of some big business plan that the Fitzgerald family had to help boost company profit and other business things that Aria had no interest in. All Aria knew was that she would be marrying a 23 year old man at the age of 17. She didn't like the idea, but an arranged marriage was how her parents were together, and they were fine. Aria and Ezra had been married for a full year now, and she grew to love him and care for him like she had always known him and actually chosen to marry him.

When Ezra left the room and he was out of ear-shot the girls immediately turned their attention back to Spencer, who was unnoticeable about playing with the ring on her finger.

"Continue." Hanna said, as she hugged the little pillow, resting her head on it.

"Right. So... I'm getting married." she spat out, finally having had enough courage to tell them.

Aria jumped up and cheered, Emily grinned and hugged her, Hanna had this little wave going on where she practically fanned herself and squealed. The only girl who didn't seem so thrilled about the good news was Ali who sat still with her head cocked and a look that screamed _"I really don't care."_ . As usual, Alison had to bitch about it all.

Ali was never one to be thrilled for other people, but when she wanted to, she could make you feel really special. That's why the girls were so close. They all would occasionally butt heads with Alison, but in the end, she was a real friend.

"Congrats, Spencer." Ali finally said. It was obvious that the smile she wore was fake, but most times, you took what you could get with Ali.

Spencer smiled back. "Wait. I'm not done. I would like, for all of you to be my bridesmaids." she said.

A ring of smiles filled the porch. Hanna managed to squeal more, she loved weddings, and now she would be a bridesmaid.

"When's the wedding?" Hanna asked, excitedly.

Spencer stuttered for a moment, "Uh, Ah.. Well, Melissa's planning it..." she told the group, glancing around at them.

Ali scoffed, "Ha! Are you asking for someone to ruin your big day? Melissa can't be trusted! I thought you hated her?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Aria looked over at Ali, "Ali... Can you be more gentle?"

"I'm just trying to give her a chance. She promised she wouldn't screw things up for me. I'm trusting her with this, she begged me." Spencer told Alison, defending Melissa for once.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and trust her. But when you end up wearing the fugliest dress to a run down trailer trash wedding, you'll know who to blame, and I'll be saying _'I told you so'_."

It was then, that Spencer felt like breaking down. How could Alison say something so hurtful to her? Yet again, it was one of those power struggles and upper hand type things.

"I.. I need to go. I have dinner with my family.. I'll talk to you guys later." Spencer said, before she stood up and left the girls, leaving the Fitzgerald house, and walking down the street. She walked hurriedly, the sun was just beginning to set but she already felt like she should just lay down and wait to wake up tomorrow. She had had enough of Alison't jokes for one night and she hoped that when the big day did arrive, Ali would have more of a heart than she usually did, and she would be the friend that they all knew she could be.

That evening at dinner, things were slow and conversation was lulled. Nothing of the wedding was really mentioned other than locations and everything that Melissa suggested were impractical and outrageous for some of the people on the guest list's price range. They all couldn't possibly fly out to Miami, or New York City, or California. It just wasn't possible. And Spencer and Toby wanted everyone to be there, so they would need a better location than what Melissa had picked out.

"What about the park?" Spencer suggested.

Melissa nearly dropped her fork on the floor, "Ew. Why would you want to have your wedding in the park? In Rosewood?"

Their mom gave Melissa a look of disapproval and Melissa backed off.

Spencer shrugged, "It's affordable and with the right decorations it can be really great."

Melissa's brows furrowed, "You're bluffing. What's the real reason?"

Spencer hung her head in submission, "It's sentimental." she admitted.

"Please, Melissa. Don't make this wedding about where you want it. Please." she said.

Melissa sighed. "I'm not trying to make it about me. But if it will make you stop nagging me, you can have your wedding at the freaking park.

"Thank you." Spencer said, smiling at Melissa.

The rest of dinner's conversation was untouched with mentions of the wedding or anything to do with it, needless to say, Spencer was sort of relieved that more wedding conversation wasn't on the menu.

* * *

***A/N:** Okay, Hi my dear readers (: How did you like chapter 3? ;D Lot's of fluff, I know, I'm sorry. But we're building up to the big things. ;) As always, reviews and favorites are appreciated! Once again, I leave you with a bad ending, but this chapter was putting my brain to the test with so much fluff and nothing of much significance. Sorry. Again. So, uhm, leave feedback, reviews, you know, the usual stuff. And Chapter 4 will be up soon.(: Thanks guys!


	4. Spinster Sister

***Full A/N at end.**

***Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Characters not mine, they belong to Sara Shepard as well as writers of the show. Future characters may belong to me, but we will cross that bridge when we get there.

* * *

Nothing Stays The Same

Chapter 4. Spinster Sister

Spencer awoke the next morning with a nagging feeling to pay a visit to her fiance. He didn't show at dinner last night and she already missed him.

She dragged herself out of her bed with a sigh, thinking about how great it would be if she and Toby just bought a house together and could live happily in that house on the hillside with their two kids, Emma and Mason, and they would be a happy family of four. Of course, Spencer's dreams were far into the future, but at least it was a future she would share with Toby Cavanaugh.

The brunette girl descended the staircase into the joined living room and kitchen, where her mother was slaving over the stove and her father was reading the paper, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. This sight was the same every morning, except this time, Melissa was nowhere to be found.

As she entered the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest, she asked, "Where's Melissa?"

Her mom looked up from the pan where she was making those famous Hastings pancakes, "Oh, she went into town early this morning looking for some good florists and looking into bridal shops. She would have woken you, but I told her not to bother you, you looked like you needed your rest last night. What wwas going on?"

Spencer gave a confused look then, but she figured that her mom was asking about what happened at Aria's house.

"Oh, just, the usual drama with the girls. Nothing big of course..." she replied almost hesitantly. Spencer didn't want to tell her mother that as usual, Alison was giving her signature disapproval and snide comments about other people's lives.

Her mother, Veronica, gave her 'the look'. The one that would cut through solid rock. And Spencer exhaled heavily.

"I just don't really want to talk about it. It would ruin my day." she said, before she dipped her finger into the batter and licked it from her finger. "Mhm. Tastes just as good uncooked..." she commented, walking away.

Just then, Melissa walked through the front door, brochures and business cards and bouquets of flowers in her hands. Not to mention a grin on her face as she was satisfied with her own work.

Spencer eyed her, "What is all of that?"

Melissa set the flowers and cards on the coffee table then sat on the sofa, motioning for her little sister to join her.

Spencer went over and sat next to Melissa, a confused expression on her face. As she read some of the business cards she smiled softly, even though she was slightly out of her comfort zone right now.

Melissa finished organizing the flowers and turned to Spencer, "Okay. I know that some of this isn't exactly your forte. But these bridal shops are the best in the tri-state area. Tomorrow, we're going to go and get you into some of those dresses." she said, smiling happily and hoping that Spencer wouldn't object to her offers.

Spencer didn't really know how to react. In all honesty she would be happy even if she wore nothing but a burlap sack. As long as she was marrying Toby, she would be happy.

"Melissa... I don't know... A lot of these shops sound way out my zone. In all honesty, they sound a lot more like ones that you would go to if this were your wedding. I mean come on, _April Rose's Wedding Gowns_? Anything with _'Wedding Gowns'_ in the name clearly isn't me." she said.

Melissa huffed, "Well of course it's not you Spence. It's the you in the future. The you that you're going to be. The bride version of you. In approximately two weeks you're no longer going to be a Hastings. And you'll be a different version of yourself. You'll be a married woman. You won't be my kid sister anymore, you'll be all grown up and wanting to start a family."

Spencer was dumbfounded and speechless in this moment. Melissa actually looked as if she were going to cry. And in all honesty, Spencer had to admit that she may cry as well. Melissa could be a little devil at times, but sometimes she would pull through with a heartfelt message, just like now.

Spencer reached around and hugged her sister, then it dawned on her that Melissa had chosen a date for the wedding. Without consulting her first. Not that it mattered when to her, just that Melissa hadn't even asked if she had a time in mind.

"Wait? Two weeks?" she asked.

Melissa felt the need to correct her, "Approximately."

"That's what I said." Spencer remarked. "Melissa, you can really plan a wedding in two weeks?" she said in disbelief. Melissa always had her tricks up her sleeve, but managing an entire wedding, from top to bottom, in a matter of two weeks would take some insane hat tricks.

Melissa kind of shrugged her shoulders to respond. "Spence. If a woman believes she is powerful, then she can do anything. Even plan an entire wedding in two weeks." she said, half joking.

"Okay yes, but.., Two weeks is just, rapidly approaching." Spencer said.

Melissa sighed, "Spencer. Please just trust me on this. I just think that it might be better if the wedding were set sooner. Besides, I've already sent out the invitations with the date and everything. So, now you can't object." Melissa said with a sly grin on her face.

Spencer's jaw dropped, "You did what?!"

Melissa just smiled, "You heard me."

"Melissa, you set a date for my wedding and sent out invitations without consulting me or ,oh, my fiance!?"

Melissa set her hand on her sister's shoulder for comfort, "Calm down. I have it under control. I know exactly what I'm going to do."

Spencer exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose. From the corner of her eye she could see her mother come in the room.

"Girls? What is going on in here?" Veronica asked.

Spencer didn't answer, she simply got up and walked out of the house, starting off to Toby's. She desperately needed to feel his embrace.

After Spencer left Melissa spoke up, "She's mad because I sent out her wedding invitations with a date and everything without asking her or Toby first."

Veronica sighed at how Melissa could have the best intentions but they don't come across that way. "Honey, this is a big day for her. She wants it to be special. She probably has everything planned out in her head she just doesn't want to say it all, we all know how anal your sister is."

"Mom, I know that. I just- Is it bad that it bothers me that my younger sister is getting married before I am."

Her mother sat down next to her and put an arm around her, "Melissa. She just found her soul mate before you did. You'll find yours someday."

Melissa leaned in to her mother's shoulder, "Well can someday hurry up, before I become a spinster and nobody will ever want to marry me."

Veronica laughed lightly, "You're not going to be a spinster Melissa. Your day will come. Just be patient, love cannot be rushed. Take it from me, your Aunt Diane was married before I was. I'm happily married to your father, her husband left her."

Melissa laughed at her mom's idea of comforting words, "So you're saying that when I get married, Toby will leave Spencer."

Her mom shook her head, "I didn't say that Melissa. And don't you go telling Spencer that either. She would turn into Frankenstein's Bride. You and I both know it."

Melissa just laughed as her mom got up and walked away to finish her housework.

* * *

[Meanwhile]

As Spencer arrived at Toby's house she bothered not with knocking anymore. Soon enough, she wouldn't need to knock at all because she would not need to knock to get into her own house with the man she loves.

As she walked into the house she saw Toby sitting in the love seat and she smiled at how focused he was on his reading.

"Wow. I hate to interrupt a man so focused on a book." she said humorously.

At the sound of her voice Toby looked up and set the book down with a little laugh. "Yes. You should be ashamed of yourself for doing such things." he joked back, motioning for her to join him.

She walked over and sat next to him on the seat and snuggled herself close to him, he immediately placed his arm around her to hold her.

He kissed the top of her head, "Something bothering you?" he asked. He could always tell when something was on her mind, she didn't even have to say anything, he just knew.

"Not so much bothering me as irritating me." she replied.

"Well, tell me." he said as he played with the ends of her hair.

"It's Melissa."

Toby laughed. "Again? I thought that we were going to trust her?"

The simple fact that he said 'we' and not 'you' was astounding to her. He used 'we', and basically initiated that they would spend forever together; inseparable.

"We are going to trust her. It's just, she sent out invitations already." she replied.

Toby looked shocked, "Wow. She works fast. I wasn't expecting invitations out already. This is a good thing."

She sucked her teeth at him causing him to laugh, "It's not that it's not a good thing."

"Then what is it?" he asked, still playing with her hair which always smelled a little bit like Vanilla.

"It's that she picked a date, and she didn't even ask us."

"Oh." he said, pretending to understand this rather feminine matter. It was one of those things that only girls cared about when it came to weddings. Toby was happy with any date, as long as every date after that was spent with his beautiful wife. "So, you don't like this date that she picked, then?"

"Actually, I don't even know when it is. I didn't ask, she didn't tell me. I just walked out and came here before I said something outrageous to her."

This caused Toby to laugh again and Spencer playfully jabbed his side. "Hey, don't laugh at me, you fat head." she joked.

He feigned a look of hurt and pulled her closer to him still, "I laugh at you because I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." she said as she leaned in and gave him a brief kiss then rested her head on his strong but soft and comfortable shoulder. He was the place where she felt safest. He was her safe place to land.

* * *

**A/N:** It's 1,900 words. Woohoo! Not bad for writer's block. Yes, sorry guys. I had the biggest writer's block. And I was busy with things that just kept coming up in life. I hope that you liked this chapter, I know it's rather fluffy, but it's getting us somewhere, I promise. Maybe some Toby/Jason bromance in the next chapter? (: Leave me reviews, and favorites are always appreciated as well. Thanks guys! xx

Also, I'm shooting for (if things stay on track) for Chapter 5 to be posted by Friday March 8 2013.


End file.
